


Big Ol' Titties

by Pepperanne1



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Beth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Motorboating, POV Rio (Good Girls), soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperanne1/pseuds/Pepperanne1
Summary: Inspired by bethrio's tumblr gifset- rio + looking respectfully👀
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 324





	Big Ol' Titties

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that Rio be looking👀👀

Rio pulls up to the house, the clock display reading 2:04, and cuts the lights. He lays his head back against the headrest and sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Today had been a long one and all he had wanted to do was get back home. 

He hops out the g wagon, closes the door and walks up the driveway. He smiles as he sees the fairy gnome Emma had put in the flowerbed the summer after buying the new house, the little fairy wings shining from the porch lights. 

Rio inserts his key into the lock and walks inside. Instant relief. He can feel himself relax immediately, the tightness in his shoulders releasing as he rolls them. He lets out a deep breath, feeling the calm in the house. All the kids are at their other parents houses so they have the weekend to themselves. Rio sets his keys in the bowl Marcus had made at pottery class. The blues and grays matching the tones of the living room lit up by the lamp by the stairs. He shuts off the porch light and slips off his shoes. He pulls his beanie and hoodie off and hangs them on the coat rack. He walks toward the kitchen, the only source of sound in the house, soft music playing on the radio. 

And there Elizabeth is. 

Rio leans against the door jamb, content to watch her for a moment while she is unaware he is home. She gets tunnel vision when she is in her zone working on new recipes for her bakery. Rio smiles at that, at how proud he is of her for finally taking the leap at what she truly wanted. How happy he is that she is happy. And the bonus of deliveries doesn't hurt, finding another way to clean the funny money and push pills.

The kitchen light shines off the red of her hair. Elizabeth had decided to dye it darker a couple of months ago and has grown it out to below her shoulders. It makes her skin glow and the blue of her eyes even deeper. He could get lost in those eyes. Pulling him in, drawing him in, making him want to give her everything she ever wants or needs. 

Rio sucks in his bottom lip as he looks Elizabeth over. She is wearing tight black skinny jeans, they are hugging her curves, making her ass pop. He loves watching it bounce as he fucks her from behind, to smack it hard, making her ass bloom red with his handprint. To grab it possessively and make her flush and squirm against him. To watch her just walk in front of him, adding that little extra twist in her hips that she knows riles him up, gets his blood hot. 

But her tits are his favorite. Elizabeth's wearing one of her new thin, tight sweaters, the blue making her eyes pop. The v neck draws his attention, the deep curve of her cleavage rising and falling as she breathes. He could get lost in those tits. Just lay his head down between them and bask in her softness. They look perfect in his big hands, the weight of them one of the best feelings in the world. Her pink nipples the color of her lips pressing hard into his chest when he pulls her tight against him. He loves making bruises on her breasts until she has red marks all over them. Sucking on her nipples until she is so overstimulated that he can make her come just by nipping on them, licking and biting until she is a sobbing mess. 

Rio loves to watch her tits jerk and jump when she rides him. Her back bowed, thrusting her breasts into the air, hands behind her clutching his thighs. Elizabeth knows what she does to him, the look in her eyes burning him up, making him want to lose control. She will cup her tits in her hands and offer them to him. Her small hands can't hold all of them, spilling over. She will lick her fingers and pluck on her nipples, getting them hard, squeezing and rolling. She loves to grind hard on his cock with each squeeze of her nipples, gasping with each of his thrusts rocking her back and forth. 

He moans as Elizabeth starts to knead and pull on the dough, the movement making her breasts jiggle. They are barely contained in her sweater, she knows what she did when she bought them: to fuck with him and drive him crazy with want. 

Elizabeth looks over at him finally, eyes all big. "Rio! I didn't know you were home yet. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Just enjoying the view ma." He says deviously with a smirk. "Just keep on doin' what you was doin'." 

Rio goes to the island and sits down on the stool right in front of Elizabeth. He gets himself a prime view of his favorite show as she starts working the dough again. He pillows his chin with his hand. "What you makin' baby?" 

"A dark chocolate and orange babka." She starts to punch the dough down, getting it ready for the filling. 

"Mmm, sounds delicious" he drawls, eyeing her tits the entire time. "Can't wait until I can taste it." 

"Rio! My face is up here, stop speaking to my breasts." Elizabeth huffs. 

"But you know they my favorite Elizabeth, I got to keep my girls happy, give them some attention." He cheekily smiles, eyes crinkling. 

"Your fixation on my breasts is starting to get out of hand!" She pouts, but the look in her eyes tells him that this is exactly what she wants. 

"Come on mama, you know you like it. Why don't you go ahead and take off that sweater and let me get the view we both want." Rio challenges her. 

Elizabeth straightens up and walks over to the sink to wash the dough from her hands. She then turns around and stares him down. She slowly lifts up the hem, pulling on it inch by inch until she has it off. She bites her lip hard as she reaches behind her to grab the clasp of her bra. "You ready for them?" 

"Yeah. You know it." Rio palms himself through his jeans feeling his cock press hard against the zipper. 

Elizabeth opens the clasp and slowly pulls down her bra. Finally her breasts are freed, nipples tightening from the cold air in the house. She flushes, heady with the power she knows she has over him. 

She walks back to the counter, adding a little jump to her steps so her tits will bounce. "Are you satisfied now?" 

Rio reaches across and grabs her left nipple giving it a quick pinch, drawing a sharp gasp from her. "Now I am. Why don't you get back to making your dessert." 

Elizabeth gives him a knowing look and gets back to work on her dough. She presses sharply into the dough, making her breasts push up in between her arms like she is offering them up to him. She starts to knead and roll the dough, her breasts jiggling along with her movements. 

Rio feels like he is heaven watching two of his favorite things being shown off to him. Her tits are so soft and creamy, the pink tips are tightly beaded with desire. He can't wait until he can get his mouth on them, but he knows it is even better when they tease each other. 

"Fuck, you so damn sexy." He leers at her as she leans across the counter to add her ingredients to the dough, her breathing getting erratic with desire. "I hope you almost done cuz I got to get my hands on you soon." 

"I've just got to roll the dough out, spread the chocolate, and roll it up into a pinwheel then they can rise overnight in the fridge." Elizabeth sections the dough into two equal pieces and leans over to get the rolling pin, adding a little arch to her back to thrust her breasts out towards him. She rolls the dough flat, her tits swaying with the movement. 

Rio shifts in his seat, mesmerized with the sight before him. He can feel himself start to sweat as she grabs the bowl of chocolate and spreads it along the dough. He reaches down and unbuckles his belt and unbutton his jeans to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. "You need to hurry it up, I'm getting impatient."

Elizabeth looks up at him and smirks, slowly starting to form the dough into a pinwheel. "Aww, don't worry baby. I'm almost done." She transfers the dough to a pan, covers it, and goes to set it in the fridge. 

As she closes the door, she gasps as she feels Rio press his body against her back. She didn't hear him get up and come around the island. He grinds up against her ass, letting her feel how hard his cock is from her teasing. She lays her head back against his shoulder as his hands move slowly from her hips up to her breasts. He palms each breast pulling her tightly against him and lowers his head, kissing and nipping her shoulder and neck. She pushes back against his cock with a moan, reaching behind her to grab hold of his head. He sucks a hickey where the curve of her neck meets her shoulder, making her cry out. 

Rio pulls back and turns her around. They stare at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. Elizabeth rises up and softly kisses his lower lip. She raises her hands to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. She nips his lip with her teeth and then runs her tongue over it to soothe the sting. She removes his shirt as her hands skim along his shoulders and arms. She reaches for the zipper of his jeans and as she lowers it, pulls his jeans down his hips bringing his boxer briefs along with it. His cock rises against his abs, thick and wet with precum at the tip. As her hand reaches for his cock and brushes against it, Rio feels his control break. 

Rio yanks against her jeans, undoing her button and zipper. He groans when he is met with bare skin as he takes them off. He grabs her ass and pulls her against him. "Jump up baby." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him and brings her legs up over his hips as he lifts her. 

He turns and sits her on the countertop of the island. The light shines on her beautifully, it brings out how red and swollen her lips are from their kissing. Rio reaches up and brushes her hair back, sliding a single finger down her face until it reaches her chin. He nudges her chin up and lays kisses against her lips. He kisses her deep and hard until they have to break away for air, both of their chests heaving. 

"Please Rio, I need you. Look how wet I am for you." Elizabeth trails her hand down her body until she reaches her cunt. She slips two fingers inside and fucks herself on them for a moment. She brings her fingers back up to his lips and he sucks them into his mouth, licking them until they are clean. 

"God baby. You taste so damn good." 

Rio lays her back on the counter, nosing along her chest dropping kisses everywhere. He wraps both of his hands around her breasts and pushes them up and together. She laughs as he drops his face in between them and slowly shakes his head back and forth. "Really Rio? Motorboating? You're gonna give me beard burn." But even as she says this her hand is coming up to his head to pull him harder against her. 

"Elizabeth you know I would keep my face in these big ol' titties 24/7 I could. I fuckin' love your tits." He looks up at her through his eyelashes as he draws a nipple into his mouth. He sucks hard making her back bow. Rio nips and kneads her breasts until she is a gasping mess, writhing against him. He lets a nipple free with a pop, the suction he created making it bead tightly. 

"Rio please...." Elizabeth leans up on her elbows and brings her legs tight against his hips. His cock slips against her wet folds, surrounded by her heat. He groans as the tip slides against her clit making her throw her head back and gasp. He grabs hold of his cock and presses into her pussy. He leans back and watches as he pushes into her. They both let out a moan as he fucks in deep. She can barely contain him, stretched tightly against him. Her clit is throbbing and red and as he brings a hand down to rub against it she cums, clenching tightly around him. 

He grunts, pulling her legs up and hooks her knees over his shoulders. Rio turns his head and mouths against the soft skin of her leg. He fucks into her harder and deeper. Elizabeth wails, bringing her arms over her head trying to find something to hold onto but can't, her hands grasping against the countertop. 

"Yeah, you like that don't ya? Love being stretched by my cock, fucked hard. You so fuckin' wet, you need it. Don't you baby?" The slap of his hips against hers is obscene, loud in the otherwise quiet house. He fucks into her with powerful strokes, her pussy's so wet she's overflowing, making a mess of them. She nods, whining as she cums again when he pushes down, grinding against her clit. 

The rhythm of his hips get erratic as he feels his orgasm start to build as her cunt flutters around him. Rio fucks into her with short shallow thrusts as she clenches against him as hard as she can. He goes deep one last time and buries himself inside of her. He jerks, moaning as he fills her to the brim. He breathes deeply in and out as he lays his head against her shoulder, her legs still tightly wrapped around him, giving little shakes every now and then. Elizabeth runs her hands up and down his shoulders and arms. He goes boneless, feeling so damn good that he can barely keep himself upright. He braces his legs against the ground as Elizabeth sits herself up, bringing her legs down. He hugs her to him, kissing her brow before he pulls out. 

She hisses, still sensitive. Rio gives her a soft kiss before going to get a dishrag and dampening it with warm water. He tenderly cleans her up, washing away her slick and his cum. As he puts away the rag, he notices her jewelry dish by the sink. She never wears jewelry when she bakes or cleans. He picks up her wedding ring and rolls it between his fingers, smiling down at it. "I still can't believe that we got married. We've had one helluva trip ma." 

Elizabeth sticks her left hand out and wiggles her fingers. "Yes, but what a trip it was." She smiles up at him as he slides the ring on her finger, bringing her hand up to his lips and gently kisses it. "Let's go to bed, honey. I know you're tired." 

She giggles as Rio picks her off of the counter and carries her into their bedroom quickly, tossing her upon the bed. She slides underneath the covers and pulls back his side for him. He lays down behind her and brings her back against his front. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

Rio cuddles up to her and gets him a good handful of titty. The last thing he remembers is the little huff of breath she gives out before he falls into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my first fic! I've been so nervous about posting but finally decided to go ahead and post! I have been calling this fic The Titty Fic in my head so that is where I got the title from. Thank you so much to bethrio for creating the wonderful gifset that inspired me! I am also on tumblr under the same username: pepperanne1


End file.
